The present invention relates to a packaging system comprising a primary storage container and a secondary refill container. The present invention also relates to a primary storage container. The present invention further relates to a secondary refill container. The present invention relates in particular to a packaging system for storing a unit dose refill of a concentrated composition, such as a laundry care, home care or personal care composition.
A large variety of containers are known in the art for containing a wide variety of products. In the field of personal care, home care and laundry care compositions, it would be desirable to be able to provide the consumer with a concentrated composition which can be combined with water to form a diluted reconstituted composition at home. This expedient would reduce the total weight of the packed product, and reduce transport costs.
There is a need to design a packaging system which can permit the safe and versatile use of concentrates which can be sold to and used by the consumer, and then reconstituted to form a diluted composition of the required concentration of active components. The present invention at least partly aims to meet that need.
The present invention also aims to provide a packaging system which leas enhanced ergonomic features, in particular which has enhanced versatility for various uses.